


He Walks Alone

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jane Wray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The protocol officer at the Vulcan Consulate relates her observations of a certain diplomat.</p><p>Written by Jane Wray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks Alone

He Walks Alone

Author: Jane Wray 

Code: Sarek, Amanda

Series: TOS

Rating: G

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek et al is owned by Paramount. No infringement or disparagement is intended by the author.

 

Summary: The protocol officer at the Vulcan Consulate relates her observations of a certain diplomat. 

Most would see no change in him as he deliberates about critical issues among his peers or carefully entices the computer to deliver his needed data. Only one who has long known his habits would see the change. He is quiet in the period not filled with duty. Many would say that he has often been like that, but it is still not exactly the same.

 

For years, I knew him on Vulcan, two seasons his senior and yet generations away. He dealt with his propensity for emotion by verbosity in school and work, silence when alone. He had few friends and none who would call themselves linked. He seemed at home in the diplomatic service where he was identified as an unemotional Vulcan rather than a fellow Vulcan with emotions. He passed his life serenely, although none would identify him as fulfilled.

 

Then she came. His eyes sparkled with new life and he began to speak in ways I had never heard from him. He conversed over food, during walks with her, at specified social engagements. He seemed released from his shell of loneliness.

 

We have all been instructed never to form mental links with the Earthpersons we move among. Their culture is so filled with taboos and they fear all differences in relationships, even those that do not directly involve them. Her family suffered from bigotry even in these modern times, threatening estrangement if she considered a bond with one not of her race. She could not bear the pain.

 

So, he is silent again in his free times. Alone, he walks the same park paths he once walked with her. But he seems somehow different as he thoughtfully regards the same scenery that he recently observed with her. He sometimes plucks a white flower from some common bush and regards it with a near smile. A night, he walks in the garden, even after the time that he generally retires. He seems especially wakeful during the times of the full moon.

 

Even my knowledge of him does not allow me to read much of his thoughts. At times, I see him as a mental dam, holding back a torrent of pain over the fact that he tenderly supported her in her decision to walk away. Occasionally, the pain spills over like tears of the mind not allowed on Vulcan cheeks. I think he may have cried before her, but no one else will ever know.

 

Last night, the Earth moon was full again and I passed near him in the garden. An unguarded thought slipped through his veneer, the disadvantage of being of a telepathic race. He was mourning some beautiful fantasy child who would now never live to laugh and understand the parts of both races which the others could not fathom.

 

 

T'Pray

Protocol Officer

Vulcan Consulate


End file.
